true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancestor Gods
The Ancestor Gods are also known as the Celestials and the rulers-in-name of the Chaos Heavens were the Celestials and they were the true overlords of the Chaos Heavens.The strongest among them are called Ancestor Gods. Their bodies appear to be built from bronze. Their heights range from fifty kilometers to even five hundred or five thousand kilometers. They can crush the lands and squash the stars. Also they are very few Celestials and the world where the Celestials live in are mostly a variety of races. There are demonic servants, the Soul race, the Ancient Fey, and even humans… There, the Celestials reign supreme. They are like gods in that world and even the weakest Celestial enjoys a supernatural standing. All the Celestials added up do not number more than 10,000. Compared to humans, Celestials are too terrifying. They have powerful bodies and astonishingly long lives. The moment they are born, their strength will constantly grow without the need to cultivate. If they cultivate, that would even be more astounding. And once they cultivate to the Ancestor God realm, there is only one special but extremely horrifying way to continue cultivating to increase their strength…they do so by devouring the Heavenly Dao. They devour the Heavenly Dao of different universes to enhance themselves. When that happens, they are no different from gods! 'Divine Blood Origins' is the essence blood of the Celestials. The Celestials (Ancestor Gods) had a low population and although they reigned supreme in the Chaos Heavens, it was rare to actually see a Celestial. The Celestials were always mysterious and few in number and all across the Chaos Heavens, a Celestial could fend off the combined forces of three pinnacle existences of the other races! The Celestials had more than a hundred Godly Monarch Realm Experts. The Ancestor God had created twelve Ancestor God Tokens. Each token had one of his lifeblood avatars sealed within. These Ancestor God Tokens were distributed to loyal subordinates. And someone like Divine General Sanguine Ax helmed control over an Ancestor God Token. Known Members Godly Monarch Sanguine Axe The Sinkhole's Ancestor God - the former Divine Emperor The Ancestor God - sealed by Lin Ming The Ancestor God - sealed by Azure Wood Divine Tree The Ancestor God - slayed by Divine Yang Other Ancestor Gods, who fought with Eight Godly Monarchs I millions years ago Divine Emperor - the current ruler of the Chaos Heavens’ Celestials Celestial divine generals Divine Emperor Status/Title The Divine Emperor is the ruler of the Celestials. The reigning Divine Emperor was not the Ancestor God, but he the current ruler of the Chaos Heavens’ Celestials. The Ancestor God came from the Sinkhole and was the former Divine Emperor. In ancient times, the Ancestor God had passed the throne of Divine Emperor to the present Divine Emperor when he left the Chaos Heavens. Now that the Ancestor God was back in a bid to devour the Chaos Heavens’ Heavenly Dao, his status could be said to be the patriarch of the Celestials. As for the Divine Emperor, he remained the Divine Emperor. Servant Race Demon Race - a race of demonic servants that serves the Celestials (Ancestor Gods). References http://novelfull.com/true-martial-world/chapter-1663-standoff-with-ruins-emperor-part-22.html ---- In the 23rd line it is stated ''The Celestials were the true overlords of the Chaos Heavens. '' True Martial World chapter 1678 --------- Yi Yun was taken aback. '''The Celestials had a low population and although they reigned supreme in the Chaos Heavens', it was rare to actually see a Celestial.'' The Celestials had power over the Chaos Heavens. Category:Races Category:Antagonists